Fever
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: Yaoi! SasuNaru! ... When you kiss me ... You gave me fever ... What a lovely way to burn ...


**Advertencia.  
Esta historia contiene YAOI que es elaciones de HOMBRE CON HOMBRE  
Si no gusta de este tipo de historias salga de est fic.  
Ha sido suficientemente advertido.  
Gracias.**

* * *

-Otro martini doble.

El cantinero solo asintió y tomo la copa vacía frente al joven.

Miro su reloj de pulsera. Aun faltaba. Pasó su blanca mano por su azabache cabello en un vago intento de relajarse un poco.

-Aquí tiene, joven.

El moreno solo asintió al cantinero que dejaba una copa llega de alcohol frente a él.

Saco la cajetilla del bolsillo de su saco negro de marca y saco un cigarro. En cuanto se coloco la nicotina en la boca el mismo cantinero le ofreció el fuego.

-Permítame.

Con un talento natural saco y encendió el encendedor permitiendo que el fuego tocara la punta del tabaco y que el ojinegro le diera una buena calada.

El moreno solo hizo un gesto con la mano para darle las gracias al cantinero.

Dejó en cigarro en un cenicero y se llevo la copa la boca dándole un sorbo sintiendo el semi-amargo sabor pasar por su garganta.

El sonido del piano acompañado del violonchelo, la guitarra y la flauta llenaba el lugar con un ambiente tranquilo pero un toque intenso, como… de pasión oculta.

Sus ojos negros se pasearon por todo el lugar. Parejas sentadas muy cerca el uno del otro, susurrándose cosas que hacían al otro reír, una caricia indiscreta por debajo de la mesa, un suave beso el cuello, entrelazando dedos.

Apretó la copa entre sus dedos y se llevo el cigarro a la boca para darle otra calada. La nicotina recorriendo su cuerpo lo calmo considerablemente.

Una sonrisa divertida salió a relucir en sus labios. Se sentía algo patético. Estaba sentado en la barra de una cantina popular por su ambiente romántico y pasional, sin compañía y llevaba así desde al menos una hora.

Pero todo valía la pena. Solo por verlo. Por verlo a _él_.

-¿Por qué tan solo, querido?

Una suave y femenina voz llego a sus odios y giró un poco su rostro.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe con una copa?

Hizo una mueca entre fastidiado y divertido. Conocía a esta chica, era la misma mujer que se le había acercado las ultimas veces que había venido. Cabello rosa lacio y largo, un par de esmeraldas por ojos, un cuerpo perfecto que resaltaba con ese vestido rojo ajustado a la par con los tacones altos del mismo color.

-Como quieras.

Le dio la misma respuesta que le daba siempre. Corta, sencilla, fría, directa pero sin perder este toque de sensualidad en su voz.

La chica solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado y pidió una copa de margarita. Cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda revelando gran parte de la piel de su muslo para después ladear un poco la cabeza y sonreír de manera seductora. Un coqueteo perfecto.

-Al menos dime tu nombre, amor.

No era la primera vez que la peli-rosa pedía por su nombre, pero él nunca se lo daba. ¿Para qué?

Pasó sus oscuros orbes sobre la chica rápidamente, admitía que la mujer era bastante atractiva pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Para responder a la pregunta de la chica, le dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo de manera elegante. Tomo su copa y tomo un poco más.

-No seas tímido, cariño. Quizá pueda darte la mejor noche de tu vida.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno mientras por dentro soltaba una carcajada irónica. ¿La mejor noche de su vida, dice? Lo dudaba… bastante.

La peli-rosa colocó su mano sobre el muslo del chico y este ni siquiera parpadeó ante la acción, solo se limito a tomar de su martini y probar de su cigarro.

Así pasaron los minutos. Coquetos ignorados acompañados del olor a alcohol y cigarro y el sonido del piano, la turba y el violonchelo.

Un liguero movimiento de su muñeca y el pelinegro supo la hora. Ya faltaba poco.

Dejo la copa vacía junto al dinero de los cinco martines de la noche más la propina. Apagó su cigarro en cenicero y por primera vez en toda la noche miro a la chica a los ojos.

Una sonrisa con un seductor propósito surco los labios del moreno. La oji-verde hizo el mismo gesto.

Acercó su rostro al de la chica y poso una mano sobre la cintura de la misma.

-¿Realmente quieres saber mi nombre?

Su voz era gruesa, baja y seductora a la vez que movía sus labios muy cerca de los de la peli-rosa.

-Por supuesto.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la respiración del moreno pasar a su cuello y volver a subir para descansar sobre su mejilla.

-¿Segura?

Dejo que la palabra surgirá de manera suave directamente desde su garganta.

-Si.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la respiración del moreno en su oído por lo que cerro sus ojos con más fuerza y no pudo ver la sonrisa cínica en los labios de su "acompañante".

-Sasuke.- Su voz era un grave murmullo. –Ese es mi nombre y te recomiendo no lo olvides porque…- Pausa. –Es lo único que vas a obtener de mí.

Se separo de la sorprendida y helada chica y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una de las mesas vacías cerca del escenario. Quería tener una buena vista.

Eso si que había sido divertido, en especial el ver el rostro de la chica que parecía que le acaban de echar un enorme balde de agua fría, si no es que helada. Una media sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras reía internamente.

Las luces bajaron de tono y esa fue su señal para saber que lo que había estado esperando ya iba a comenzar.

Una luz blanca ilumino una parte del escenario pero no había nadie allí, solo un micrófono con base de pie.

El silencio lleno el lugar y fue roto cuando se escucho un caminar suave.

Una sombra avanzo desde detrás de la cortina hasta pararse en la luz.

Sasuke tuvo que aguantar su aliento. Cabello rubio largo y algo quebrado hasta los hombros, camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto un hombro y tenia varios detallen en blanco se aguataba a un magnifico torso, pantalón negro de cuero ajustado de la parte de arriba y abierto de la parte de la piernas cubrían el resto de ese excelente cuerpo, un par de zafiros brillantes con un toque misterioso eran los ojos de ese ser, tres marcas en cada mejilla de un hermoso rostro de facciones afiladas y suaves.

Definitivamente era _él_. El que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Naruto, según le dijo el cantinero, era el nombre de ese ángel que cantaba en esa cantina de vez en vez.

Ese ángel era la obsesión de Sasuke, la razón por la cual iba a esa cantina cada día a la misma hora durante las últimas semanas. Solo para verlo… tan hermoso… ten sensual… tan exquisito… tan delicioso.

-Se supone que esta noche no vendría a cantar.- Comenzó a hablar con esa voz tan suave y seductora que parecía imposible de creer. –Por eso solo cantare una canción esta noche.

Sasuke sonrió. Esta noche definitivamente iba a hacer algo, no se iba a quedar sentado con copa en mano viendo a su ángel desaparecer tras bambalinas. Esta noche seria diferente. Esta noche la haría diferente.

-Una canción que quiero dedicar a mi verdadero amor.- Sonrió de manera seductora y un brillo especial relució en sus ojos. –Aun estoy esperando el poder conocerlo.

El moreno podía jurar que el rubio le había mirado a los ojos cuando dijo esa última frase. Sonrió de medio ante la idea. Quizá si lo había hecho… quizá no ¿Cómo saberlo?

El rubio giró un poco su rostro y les dio una seña a los músicos.

El violonchelo empezó a tocar. El baterista movía las baquetas al rito suave de la música. El pianista se limitaba a chasquear los dedos al compás dándole un toque más profundo y rítmico. a la tonada. Naruto empezó a cantar suave, seductor, sensual, profundo.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You gave me fever_

La música continua. El cantante rubio continuaba moviendo su cuerpo suavemente al ritmo de la música. Su manos se deslizaban por el micrófono y después subían hasta su cuello y pasaban por allí, todo con un aire seductor, hechizante; un aire que captaba la atención de todos.

_When you kiss me.  
__Fever  
__When you hold me tight.  
Fever_

_  
_Los ojos negros de Sasuke nunca abandonaban el cuerpo del rubio, su movimiento, su voz, sus ojos. Kami-sama. ¿Acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

_In the morning  
__Fever all through the night  
__Now you've listen to my story  
__Here's the point that I have made  
__Fever  
__Till you sizzle _

_What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
__What a lovely way to burn_

El último verso escapo de los labios del rubio con una acentuación un poco más grave pero sin perder esa sensualidad y suavidad característica de la voz del rubio.

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar y el rubio sonrió. Paso sus ojos azules por todo el publico y el moreno sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando ese par de zafiros se posaron sobre sus ojos. Un cruce de miradas. ¿Cuánto duro? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo? Imposible saber, pero fue roto por el rubio no sin antes soltar una bellaca sonrisa para empezar a caminar y bajar del escenario para finalmente perderse en un pasillo del lugar.

Sasuke sonrió y se levanto lentamente. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el mismo pasillo por el que el rubio se fue. Su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina. Las cosas estaban a punto de pasar de solo una mirada a algo más… a algo mas interesante.

Las luces del pasillo estaban bajas y solo había dos puertas. Se podía sentir una brisa fresca, quizá por la ventana abierta al final del pasillo.

Camino hasta quedar frente a una de las puertas. El baño de hombres. Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Las luces del baño eran completamente blancas y brillantes y se reflejaban en la baldosa beige oscuro del piso. Sus ojos negros captaron la imagen frente a él. El rubio estaba, recargado en los lavamanos con ambas manos a su costado y sobre el mármol.

Su sonrisa creció más y cerro la puerta con seguro.

Camino hacia el rubio dejando que únicamente se escuchara el eco de sus zapatos. En ningún momento el rubio volteo, en ninguno.

Se poso frente al rubio y este lo miro, directo a los ojos. La sonrisa prepotente del moreno se amplio un poco y colocó sus manos junto a las del rubio, en el mármol. Ambos mirándose, muy poca distancia pero ninguno habló.

-Me preguntaba si vendrías.

El rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Si?

Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron por los brazos de Sasuke hasta que descansaron en sus hombros.

-Si.- Sonrió. –Me estado preguntado porque siempre me topo con tu rostro cuando subo al escenario.

-¿Te molesta?

Su voz tenía ese tono grave y seductor. Acerco su rostro lentamente al rubio.

-Admito que es extraño pero ¿Quién se queja?

Sasuke rió por lo bajo y el rubio lo imito. ¿Cuánta distancia quedaba entre ellos? Quizá ¿Uno? ¿Dos centímetros? Aun así ¿Qué importa?

-Sasuke ¿Tu?

-Naruto.

-Lindo nombre.

Sintiendo como si ya no pudieran mantener la distancia por más tiempo ambos juntaron sus labios. Imposible decir quién fue el primero.

El moreno atrapo la cintura de Naruto con sus brazos y este paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro.

Sasuke movía sus labios suavemente al igual que Naruto. Abriendo y cerrando. Abriendo y cerrando. Empujando y juntando. Empujando y juntado.

Después de unos segundos de ese sencillo encuentro, el moreno mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del otro sacándole un ligero gemido logrando colar su lengua a la boca del rubio.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a viajar por la espalda del rubio colándose debajo de la camisa y acariciando la tostada piel.

Ambas lenguas jugaban intensamente. El beso se volvía mas profundo, mas intenso.

Naruto no se quedo atrás y coló su mano bajo la camisa del moreno y empezó a acariciar el blanco y firme abdomen.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigieron aire y se miaron. Naruto tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo y Sasuke no dejaba de admirarlo. Ambos podían sentir su corazón latir en pasión, alegría, necesidad, deseo… amor.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo? Una sola mirada les había bastado a ambos para entenderlo todo. Se necesitaban, se deseaban. Esa mirada en la cantina les había bastado para ahorrarse las cordialidades y los primeros pasas para pasar a lo que realmente querían. Sentirse el uno con el otro.

Todo seguía sin sentido alguno. Apenas y se conocían de algunos segundos atrás pero algo, algo los junto, pero ¿Qué? ¿Deseo? ¿Necesidad? ¿Amor? Sea lo que sea... en ese momento no importa. Solo importa el otro. A Naruto solo le importa esa masculina y ligera fragancia que usa el moreno y esos profundos ojos negros. A Sasuke solo le importa esos brillantes y hermoso ojos azules y ese par de delgados y deliciosos labios.

Deseo. Necesidad. Amor. Sea lo que sea seguirá allí después de esta noche, eso era algo de lo que ambos estaban bastante seguros.

Sasuke volvió apoderarse de los labios que lo volvían loco de la misma manera apasionada de antes y el rubio simplemente lo disfrutó.

Los besos, las caricias, las miradas. Todo subió de nivel, incluso la temperatura del lugar subió; se podía sentir un calor que sofocaba y atrapaba los sentidos.

Naruto ya no tenia camisa ni pantalón, solo un par de boxers naranjas y Sasuke ya estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba y con el cierre y botón de su pantalón abiertos.

-Sasuke…

El suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio al sentir la mano del moreno acariciar su trasero y apretarlo suavemente.

Un gemido ronco del oji-negro se ahogo en el beso cuando el moreno sintió la tibia mano de su amante deslizarse desde su abdomen hasta debajo de su ropa interior y empezar a acariciar su "sensibilidad".

-Naruto.

Esta vez el gemido gutural si se escucho. El rubio había apretado ligeramente la intimidad de su amante para comenzar a masturbarla.

Sasuke echo la cabeza para atrás cuando la velocidad de la mano aumento. Kami-sama! Naruto era un maestro en la materia.

De alguna manera inexplicable y sin importancia, el moreno termino recargado en los lavabos con ambas manos en el mármol y con un rubio besando su abdomen y deslizando su pantalón.

Cuando el pantalón dejo de ser un impedimento, Naruto comenzó a acariciar sus piernas metiéndolas debajo de la ropa interior de vez en vez.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio pasar sobre su miembro aun cubierto por la tela de los boxers negros.

Otro gemido que no pudo reprimir cuando en vez de lamer, mordió suavemente el miembro. Lamida. Mordida. Lamida. Mordida. Kami-sama! ¿Acaso quería volverlo loco? Necesitaba sentir la boca de Naruto sobre la piel de su miembro y lo necesitaba ¡YA!

-Hazlo.- Ordeno el moreno con voz ronca de placer puro. –Hazlo ya.

-Tus deseos, son órdenes.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvió a lamer la intimidad de Sasuke de abajo hacia arriba aun sobre el bóxer. Tomo con sus dientes el borde del bóxer y empezó a bajarlo lentamente.

Sasuke echo la cabeza para atrás a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Kami! Esa era una imagen realmente sugestiva.

Un gutural y fuerte gemido escapo de la garganta del oji-negro al sentir su palpitante miembro rodeado por la tibia y húmeda boca de Naruto. Enredo los dedos de una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados pidiendo por más velocidad mientras que la otra mano se aferraba al mármol. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. La manera en que Naruto jugaba con su miembro dentro de su boca lo estaba manando al borde de la locura.

Se había equivocado. Naruto no era un maestro, era un dios. Kami! Si que es un dios.

Los espasmos que empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Sasuke le avisaron que estaba apunto del orgasmo pero no pudo, o no quiso, avisarle al rubio. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Un gemido ronco. El moreno había liberado toda su esencia en la boca de Naruto y al parecer este se lo trajo todo con mucho gusto.

Unas últimas lamidas al miembro del moreno por parte del chico antes de que Sasuke lo agarrara de los hombros para alzarlo y devorar su boca.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de placer que se ahogo en el beso. Kami… Sasuke si que sabe besar.

-Eres… un zorrito travieso ¿Lo sabias?- Logro decir el moreno cuando se separo en busca de aire.

-Eres el primero que… me lo dice.- Su pecho subía y bajaba aprisa.

-Bien, porque….- Acerco su boca al oído del rubio para susurrarle de esa manera sensual tan característica de él. –Eres _**mi**_travieso zorrito.- Lamió la oreja que tenia enfrente y Naruto tembló. Punto débil del rubio.Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Abrazó al rubio por la cintura. Era su momento de demostrar lo que sabía hacer.

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que Sasuke lo había cargado y que soltó un quejido ahogado cuando sintió el frió del espejo. El moreno lo había subido al lavamanos.

Sasuke volvió a devorar la boca del rubio, sus manos cobraron vida y empezó a acariciar el abdomen y pecho.

El juego continuo hasta que la paciencia de Sasuke se agoto y despojo al rubio de su ropa interior. Se separo un poco de su amante y lo devoro con la mirada. Se volvió a acercar al rostro sonrojado del rubio y susurro en su oído.

-Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Bajo y empezó a besar el cuello del rubio descubriendo que es otro punto muy sensible de este.

Las piernas del rubio estaban abiertas y Sasuke estaba parado entre ellas por lo que aprovecho para llevar un par de dedos a la entrada del rubio y meterlos.

Naruto soltó un gemido y se abrazo aun más al oji-negro.

-¿Te duele?

Pregunto el moreno sin dejar su tarea.

-Sigue. Oh! Por favor sigue.

Respondió entre suspiros el oji-azul.

Después de unos momentos más Sasuke retiro los dedos y se posiciono sin dejar de besar el cuello del rubio y esta vez usando la misma mano para estimular la intimidad de Naruto.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y cerro los ojos esperando lo que venia a continuación. Sasuke entro de un solo golpe a Naruto y este soltó un gemido rayando entre el dolor y el placer.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos momentos. Sudando, respirando agitadamente. Al moreno le estaba costando un infierno no moverse, Naruto era tibio y estrecho. Kami! Demasiado tibio y estrecho para su salud mental.

-Sa… Sasuke…- Llamo el rubio con sus ojos cerrados y respiración entrecortada. –Si… sigue.

Como si las puertas del cielo le hubieran sido abiertas, el moreno empezó a moverse dentro de su amante gozando de lo que el clasifica como el paraíso. Primero lento pero cada vez mas rápido e intenso.

Los gemidos de Naruto y Sasuke llenaban el lugar, ambos pidiendo por más, necesitando más.

Naruto sentía que tocaba el cielo con los dedos al sentir ese pedazo de hombre dentro de él. La manera en que Sasuke se movía, como lo acariciaba, como lo besa… Todo era asombroso. Increíble.

Estocada. Naruto gime. Estocada. Sasuke gime. Estocada. Naruto juega con la oreja de Sasuke. Estocada. Sasuke besa, muerde y lame el tostado cuello del rubio. Estocada. Estocada. Naruto enreda sus dedos en la oscura cabellera. Estocada. Estocada. Una de las manos de Sasuke acaricia la espalda de su amante. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. La otra mano del moreno mantiene ocupado el miembro del rubio. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Sasuke da un punto que hacer gritar a Naruto de placer. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Naruto sigue gimiendo y Sasuke igual. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Naruto siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Estocada. Naruto termina con un gemido y sus músculos se contraen apretando deliciosamente el miembro de Sasuke. Estocada. Sasuke libera su esencia por segunda vez pero esta vez dentro de Naruto.

El moreno cae sobre el rubio, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Naruto se limita a abrazarlo ya que esta en las mismas condiciones.

Pasan los segundos en silencio completo, ambos disfrutando la compañía del otro. No hay nada que decir, aun.

-Eres… asombroso.- El rubio es el primero en romper el silencio.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice.- Sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pervertido, prepotente.- Le da un ligero golpe en el brazo a modo de juego.

Sasuke solo ríe por lo bajo y abraza al rubio.

-Realmente me gustas.- Confeso el moreno.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Sasuke.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, suave y lentamente.

-Será mejor salir. Quizá haya personas que quieren usar el baño.

-Pues que pena.

Sonrió divertido. –Vamos, Sasu.- Lo empujo suavemente logrando que ambos se levantaran pero sin que Sasuke lo soltara.

El oji-azul acaricio el rostro de Sasuke antes de acercarse y besarlo con suavidad, un beso que el moreno acepto bastante bien.

-Ahora si, vamos.- El rubio se logro zafar del agarre de su amante no sin antes regalarle un beso.

Empezaron a buscar su ropa. Naruto se coloco sus boxers y su pantalón, tomo su camisa y se acerco al lavabo para abrir la llave y mojar un poco de papel para empezar a limpiar su abdomen; terminado su trabajo se colocó la camisa y se vio en el espejo mientras se intentaba arreglar su cabello.

Pudo ver el reflejo de Sasuke en el espejo, al parecer ya se había vestido también, solo le faltaba abotonarse la camisa. Soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado al sentir como el moreno le daba una nalgada.

-Pervertido.

Ante la falsa acusación del rubio sonrió y paso sus brazos por la cintura de este y recargo su barbilla en el hombro del mismo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el rubio frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Acaso no puedo admirar lo hermoso que eres?

El oji-azul solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada del reflejo.

Pasaron unos momentos en cómodo silencio. Sasuke abrazando al rubio y este descansando entre los brazos del moreno.

-Será mejor que salgamos, Sasuke.

De nuevo Naruto rompió el silencio y se separo de Sasuke, dándole un beso antes, por supuesto.

-Mañana voy a cantar a las nueve de la noche. ¿Vas a venir a verme?- Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Sasuke.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- Sonrió de medio lado y se detuvo detrás de Naru. –Quizás, podría invitarte algo de tomar después para que platiquemos.

El rubio no respondió. Ni siquiera se giro a verlo. Solo le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió. Un par de ojos negros lo observaban atentamente, inseguros de que hacer ahora.

Camino hasta queda en el marco de la puerta y se detuvo. Giro un poco su rostro y mostró una sonrisa zorruna.

-Un vodka sencillo en las rocas.

-¿Huh?- Esa frase realmente lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Es mi bebida favorita.- Sonrió aun más. –Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta.- Se giro nuevamente y salio del baño.

Sasuke solo miro la puerta y sonrió.

-Entonces, un vodka sencillo en las rocas y un martini doble para mañana en la noche.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salio a paso tranquilo y con una gran sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad en él. Realmente había sido una noche diferente y no podía esperar para mañana.


End file.
